Mr. Conductor's Adventures of The Rockford Files
Main Characters: Double D, Nazz, Mac, Frankie Foster, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Contentsshow Plot Jim Rockford is joined by Mr. Conductors 1, 2, and 3 along with the cartoon characters (Double D, Nazz, Mac, his adoptive mother Frankie, and the Powerpuff Girls) Cast The Conductors of Shining Time Station # Mr. Conductor 1 (George Carlin) # Mr. Conductor 2 (Alec Baldwin) # Mr. Conductor 3 (Michael Brandon) Ed, Edd, N, Eddy # Double D (Sam Vincent) # Nazz (Erin Fitzgerald) Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends # Mac (Sean Marquette) # Frankie Foster (Grey Delisle) The Powerpuff Girls # Blossom (Amanda Leighton) # Bubbles (Kristen Li) # Buttercup (Natalie Palamides) "The Kirkoff Case" Thomas Stories: Percy’s Ghostly Trick, Thomas, Percy & The Dragon, Diesel’s Devious Deed, No Joke For James, Old Iron, Edward’s Exploit, and Double Trouble Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin "The Dark and Bloody Ground" Thomas Stories: Gordon & The Famous Visitor, Donald & Douglas, The Deputation, Trust Thomas, Whistles & Sneezes, James In A Mess, and The Trouble With Mud Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin "The Countess" Thomas Stories: Percy Percy A Point, Thomas & Bertie’s Great Race, Thomas Saves The Day, Down The Mine, Bertie’s Chase, Percy’s Promise & Woolly Bear Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin "Exit Prentiss Carr" Thomas Stories: Henry’s Forest, Pop Goes The Diesel, Diesel Does It Again, Thomas Comes To Breakfast, Thomas Gets Bumped, Percy & The Signal, and A Big Day For Thomas Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin "Tall Woman in Red Wagon" Thomas Stories: Thomas, Percy & The Mail Train, The Diseasel, Donald’s Duck, Thomas Goes Fishing, A Scarf For Percy, Mavis, and Toby’s Tightrope Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin "This Case Is Closed" Thomas Stories: All At Sea, Percy, James & The Fruitful Day, Bulgy, James Goes Buzz Buzz, Tenders & Turntables, Trouble In The Shed, and A New Friend For Thomas Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin "The Big Ripoff" Thomas Stories: Thomas & Percy’s Mountain Adventure, Thomas & The Conductor, A Cow On The Line, A Close Shave For Duck, Percy Takes The Plunge, Heroes, and Gordon Takes A Dip Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin "Find Me If You Can" Thomas Stories: Escape, Thomas Gets Tricked, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, Tender Engines, Wrong Road, Percy Runs Away, and Come Out, Henry Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin In Pursuit of Carol Thorne" Thomas Stories: Henry To The Rescue, Henry’s Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, One Good Turn, Better Late Than Never, James Learns A Lesson, & Foolish Freight Cars Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin "The Dexter Crisis" Thomas Song: Thomas’ Anthem Thomas Stories: Time For Trouble, Trouble For Thomas, Edward, Trevor & The Really Useful Party, Duck Takes Charge, Toby The Tram Engine, and Thomas Breaks The Rules Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. "Profit and Loss: Part 1" Thomas Stories: Rusty To The Rescue, Thomas & Stepney, Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Toad Stands By, Thomas & The Special Letter, Thomas Meets The Queen, and Special Attraction Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. "Profit and Loss: Part 2" Thomas Stories: Bulls Eyes, Train Stops Play, Percy’s Ghostly Trick, Thomas, Percy & The Dragon, and Special Funnel Thomas Song: Really Useful Engine Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. "Aura Lee, Farewell" Thomas Stories: Four Little Engines, Trouble For Thomas, Toad Stands By, Thomas Saves The Day, and Rusty Helps Peter Sam Thomas Song: Toby Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. "Sleight of Hand" Thomas Stories: Thomas, Percy & The Mail Train, Mind That Bike, Home At Last, Rock ’N Roll, and Thomas & The Special Letter Thomas Song: The Island Song Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. "Counter Gambit" Thomas Stories: A Bad Day For Sir Handel, Steamroller, Old Iron, Double Trouble, and Bowled Out Thomas Song: Don’t Judge A Book By Its Cover Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. "Claire" Thomas Stories: Passengers & Polish, Gallant Old Engine, Bertie’s Chase, Peter Sam & The Refreshment Lady, & You Can’t Win Thomas Song: Gone Fishing Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. "Say Goodbye to Jennifer" Thomas Stories: Come Out, Henry, Fish, Whistles & Sneezes, Henry & The Elephant, and Bulldog Thomas Thomas Song: Let’s Have A Race Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. "Charlie Harris at Large" Thomas Stories: The Runaway, Wrong Road, Home At Last, Rock N Roll, Terence The Tractor, The Trouble With Mud, and A Big Day For Thomas Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. "The Four Pound Brick" Thomas Stories: Special Funnel, Henry's Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, Toad Stands By, Thomas and The Special Letter, Saved From Scrap, and A New Friend For Thomas Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. "Just by Accident" Thomas Stories: Donald and Douglas, The Deputation, Rusty To The Rescue, Thomas and Stepney, James In A Mess, Percy's Predicament, and Thomas & Bertie's Great Race Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. "Roundabout" Thomas Stories: Henry & The Elephant, James Learns A Lesson, Foolish Freight Cars, Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Trouble For Thomas, and Percy Takes The Plunge Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. "The Aaron Ironwood School of Success" Thomas Stories: Old Iron, Edward's Exploit, Thomas Meets The Queen, Special Attraction, Whistles and Sneezes, Duck Takes Charge, and Thomas Saves The Day Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. "The Farnsworth Stratagem" Thomas Stories: Down The Mine, A Proud Day For James, Time For Trouble, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble In The Shed, Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. "Gearjammers: Part 1" Thomas Stories: Haunted Henry, Duncan Gets Spooked, Percy Proves A Point, Gordon and The Gremlin, Toby The Tram Engine, Thomas Breaks The Rules, & Thomas and The Rumours Thomas Song: Night Train Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin. "Gearjammers: Part 2" Thomas Stories: Oliver's Find, Put Upon Percy, Stepney Gets Lost, James and The Trouble With Trees, Something In The Air, Cranky Bugs, and Horrid Lorry Thomas Song: Accidents Will Happen Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin. "The Real Easy Red Dog" Thomas Stories: Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, Happy Ever After, Gordon and The Famous Visitor, A Better View For Gordon, Edward Helps Out, Edward, Trevor and The Really Useful Party, and Double Trouble Thomas Song: Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin. "Resurrection in Black and White" Thomas Stories: Double Teething Troubles, Toby and The Flood, Rusty and The Boulder, A Big Surprise For Percy, Busy Going Backwards, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday Thomas Song: It's Great To Be An Engine Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin. "Chicken Little Is a Little Chicken" Thomas Stories: Baa!, Steam Roller, Bye George!, A Bad Day For Sir Handel, Rusty Helps Peter Sam, Make Someone Happy, and Toby's Discovery Thomas Song: The Snow Song Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin. "The Hammer of C Block" Thomas Stories: Something In The Air, Horrid Lorry, Toby's Tightrope, Oliver's Find, Donald & Douglas, The Deputation, and Percy's Ghostly Trick Thomas Song: Donald's Duck Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin. "The No-Cut Contract" Thomas Stories: The Trouble With Mud, Diesel's Devious Deed, No Joke For James, Woolly Bear, Percy and The Signal, Tender Engines, & Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree Thomas Song: Sir Topham Hatt Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. "A Portrait of Elizabeth" Stories: Toad Stands By, Thomas Gets Tricked, Haunted Henry, James Goes Buzz Buzz, Better Late Than Never, Rusty and The Boulder, and Saved From Scrap Thomas Song: Come For The Ride Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin. "In Hazard" Thomas Stories: A New Friend For Thomas, Old Iron, Edward's Exploit, Henry's Forest, Thomas and Bertie's Great Race, The Runaway, and Wrong Road Thomas Song: Harold The Helicopter Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. "Foul on the First Play" Thomas Stories: Thomas & The Conductor, A Cow On The Line, Snow, A Big Surprise For Percy, Come Out, Henry, and Henry To The Rescue Thomas Song: Percy’s Seaside Trip Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin. "A Bad Deal in the Valley" Thomas Stories: Toby and The Flood, Rusty and The Boulder, James and The Trouble With Trees, Something In The Air, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, Haunted Henry, and Duncan Gets Spooked Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin. "Feeding Frenzy" Thomas Stories: Twin Trouble, Buffer Bother, Henry's Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, Percy Takes The Plunge, Scaredy Engines, and Toby Had A Little Lamb Thomas Song: James The Really Splendid Engine Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin. "Drought at Indianhead River" Thomas Stories: Rusty Saves The Day, No Sleep For Cranky, Edward The Really Useful Engine, Middle Engine, A Bad Day For Harold, Jack Frost, and Faulty Whistles Thomas Song: Little Engines Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin. "Return to the Thirty-Eighth Parallel" Thomas Stories: Jack Jumps In, A Friend In Need, Saved From Scrap, A New Friend For Thomas, Percy's Predicament, Percy and The Haunted Mine, Gordon Takes A Tumble (Alec Baldwin) Thomas Song: Down By The Docks Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin. "Sticks and Stones May Break Your Bones, but Waterbury Will Bury You" Thomas Stories: Dunkin' Duncan, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, James and The Red Balloon, The Fogman, Thomas, Percy and The Squeak, The World's Strongest Engine, and Thomas and The Jet Engine Thomas Song: Winter Wonderland Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin. "The Trees, the Bees and T.T. Flowers: Part 1" Thomas Stories: Percy Runs Away, Percy, James and The Fruitful Day, Harvey To The Rescue, Elizabeth The Vintage Quarry Truck, Gordon and The Famous Visitor, A Better View For Gordon, and Tenders and Turntables Thomas Song: Boo Boo Choo Choo Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin. "The Trees, the Bees and T.T. Flowers: Part 2" Thomas Stories: Trouble In The Shed, Make Someone Happy, Toby's Discovery, Bertie's Chase, Percy's Promise, Snow, and It's Only Snow Thomas Song: Never Never Never Give Up Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin. "To Protect and Serve: Part 1" Thomas Stories: Rheneas and The Roller Coaster, The Runaway Elephant, Bill, Ben and Fergus, Thomas and The Search For Fergus, The Old Iron Bridge, The Grand Opening, and James and The Queen of Sodor Thomas Song: Five New Engines In The Shed Thomas Stories narrated by Michael Brandon. “To Protect and Serve: Part 2" Thomas Stories: Gordon and Spencer, What's The Matter With Henry?, Toby and The Windmill, The Spotless Record, Something Fishy, Harold and The Flying Horse, and Hooray For Thomas Thomas Song: The Red Balloon Thomas Stories narrated by Michael Brandon. "The Battle-Ax and the Exploding Cigar" Thomas Stories: Bulgy, Bulgy Rides Again, Peter Sam and The Refreshment Lady, The Refreshment Lady's Stand, Salty's Secret, Salty's Stormy Tale, and Trust Thomas Song: There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, & Michael Brandon. Bulgy and Trust Thomas are restored "Guilt" Thomas Stories: Trusty Rusty, Bad Day At Castle Loch, Peace and Quiet, Percy Gets It Right, Oliver The Snow Engine, Edward's Brass Band, and Best Dressed Engine Thomas Song: Troublesome Trucks Thomas Stories narrated by Michael Brandon. "The Deuce" Thomas Stories: Fish, The Fogman, Thomas, Percy and The Squeak, Train Stops Play, Bowled Out, Emily's New Coaches, and Thomas and The Avalanche Thomas Song: Salty Narrated by George Carlin, Alec Baldwin and Michael Brandon. "The Man Who Saw the Alligators" Thomas Stories: Thomas & Stepney, Daisy, Twin Trouble, Gordon Takes A Tumble, Tenders & Turntables, Trouble In The Shed, & No Joke For James Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin. Daisy, Tenders & Turntables, Trouble In The Shed, and No Joke For James are restored "Never Send a Boy King to Do a Man's Job" Thomas Stories: Buffer Bother, Haunted Henry, Duncan Gets Spooked, Cranky Bugs, Toby’s Discovery, Middle Engine & Oliver’s Find Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin. "Lions, Tigers, Monkeys and Dogs" Thomas Stories: Jack Frost, Escape, Rusty Saves The Day, A Cow On The Line, Gordon Takes A Dip, Harevy To The Rescue & Edward Helps Out Narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin Escape, A Cow On The Line, Gordon Takes A Dip, and Edward Helps Out are restored "Only Rock 'n' Roll Will Never Die: Part 1" Thomas Stories: Edward, Trevor and The Really Useful Party, James Learns A Lesson, Foolish Freight Cars, Oliver Owns Up, Thomas, Percy & The Dragon, The Runaway, & Wrong Road Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. All episodes are restored "Only Rock 'n' Roll Will Never Die: Part 2" Thomas Stories: Thomas Goes Fishing, A Scarf For Percy, Better Late Than Never, Dunkin’ Duncan, Bulldog, and You Can’t Win Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin. Thomas Goes Fishing, A Scarf For Percy, and Better Late Than Never are restored "Deadlock in Parma" Thomas Stories: Toby The Tram Engine, Thomas Breaks The Rules, One Good Turn, Heroes, Thomas Saves The Day, Down The Mine, Old Iron, and Edward’s Exploit Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin. All episodes are restored Category:NatureRules1 Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Shining Time Station Category:Pikachufreak Category:Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends